Vives en mi corazon en navidad
by Arcasdrea
Summary: Feliz navidad a todas... esto es una navidad en la vida de los personajes de Vives... diez años despues de donde termina mi primogenito.


En un principio como idea para un oneshot navideño pensaba hacer la primera navidad de Kenji, pero en esas locuras navideñas que se te vienen a la cabeza se me ocurrio esto. Lo hice a la rapida y muriendo de sueño ( estuvo buena mi navidad..hohohohohohohohohho), pero lo hice de corazón (aunque creo q nunca habia hecho algo tan fome como esto, hohohohohohohoh...Oô eh? la risa de Megumi se parece a la de Santa..wuajajajajajajajajajaja...) ejem, perdón.

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS Y TODOS... QUE EL AMOR Y LA ALEGRIA DE ESTA FECHA ESPECIAL, SEAN AUGURIO DE UN FUTURO MARAVILLOSO**._

**VIVES EN MI CORAZON EN NAVIDAD**

**Alegria diez años después**

Desde un balcón, una mujer de negra cabellera observaba el impresionante paisaje que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. El mar calmo y la arena blanca bajo un cálido sol, pues a pesar de pleno invierno, Kami sama, había otorgado de una fiesta de navidad con agradable clima.

Su mirada se torno hacia la arena donde a lo lejos tres personas jugaban y reían alegremente, acompañados de un perro que ladraba por el alboroto de sus amos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la mujer al identificar en ellos a sus tres seres amados y a su mascota.

Su esposo jugaba soccer con su hijo mayor, pero la pequeña también participaba del intento de juego, porque más que fútbol el juego era que los tres se revolcaran en la arena. Los niños trataban de quitar de las manos del adulto el balón, pero repentinamente, el hombre se pone de pie, sacándose a los dos chicos de encima y comienza correr en dirección a la casa.

- NOTAROOOO, ATRAPALOOOOO – escucho la mujer gritar a su hija pequeña. Por lo que la mascota obedeciendo emprendió una loca persecución detrás del adulto dándole alcance en pocos segundos ysaltando sobre su espalda, hizo que el adulto literalmente comiera arena. Cuatro patas son mejor que dos, sobre todo en la arena.

Los chicos corrieron para sacar a Notaro de encima de su padre que lo lamía con la cola agitada en alto. El hombre soltó el balón, pues debió proteger su rostro de la áspera y negra lengua del Chau Chau que su hijo, de no más de 8 años, quito de encima. La niña, por otro lado, se arrodillo para ayudar a sacudir toda la arena de la espalda, cabello, y cara de su padre.

- VENGANZAAAAAAA – el hombre alzo a su hija en sus hombros y comenzó a correr en dirección al agua, perseguidos por los gritos de su hijo y los ladridos del perro.

La mujer, escandalizada ante la idea de su esposo, grito furiosa deteniendo en seco la carrera de todos, incluso Notaro guardó la cola entre las patas. Su esposo miro con espanto hacia el balcón, pero solo pasaron segundos para que esbozara una sonrisa maquiavélica y con fuerza arrojara a la pequeña de cinco años al agua, quien molesta por las burlas de su padre y hermano salio del agua, haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con la cabeza.

- Notaroooooo! – grito la chica con una vena en la cabeza. La mascota obedeciendo a su ama, se arrojo sobre el adulto que de espaldas cayó en la orilla siendo alcanzado en pleno por una ola, quedando tan empapado como su hija, que era ahora quien reía a mandíbula suelta. Pero su hijo comenzó a burlarse de la apariencia de pollos mojados de ella y su padre, por lo que el hombre lo tomó del brazo y lo arrojó al agua sin problemas.

- Nunca me hacen caso – suspiro la mujer al ver que Reiko y su esposo salían corriendo del agua delante de iracundo Souzo.

- Atrápalos Souzo – grito finalmente para apoyar a su hijo colgando con la mitad del cuerpo por la baranda del balcón. _"Es igual a su padre"_ pensó al verlos correr. Souzo era la cpia de su padre, cabello castaño, ojos miel, piel morena y alto en comparación a muchos niños de su edad, por lo mismo era muy delgado, aunque comiera el doble o triple que su padre.

-Okasaaaaannnnn – ese grito la sacó de sus pensamientos, era su hija que con los brazos en jarra le reprochaba apoyar a su hermano. Por lo que la mujer le lanzó una sonrisa de inocencia.

La chica a diferencia de su hermano lo único que heredo de su padre fue el color miel de los ojos, el resto era la copia de su madre. Los genes Saitoh habían ganado la batalla, sin duda la pequeña Reiko eran obra de ellos, el cabello azabache, los labios rojos, su piel blanca.

La pequeña tenia cinco años, en la próxima temporada entraría en primaria, por lo que su padre refunfuñaba hace meses. El motivo: su pequeña crecía demasiado rápido. _"No nos daremos cuenta cuando se haya ido de nuestro lado casada con un idiota"_ decía su esposo cada vez que ella le mostraba un folleto de alguna escuela donde podían matricular a Reiko.

Unos ojos color miel la sacaron de sus recuerdos, era su esposo que la observaba desde la arena. Ella le sonrió seductoramente, a lo que él también correspondió con una sonrisa,y a los segundos dibujo sobre su pecho un corazónpara luego con la misma mano la inidcarla a ella. La mujer ante la manera de decir _"te amo"_ de su marido le lanzó un beso para que el viento lo llevara, pero el hombre nunca lo recibió, pues la tacleada de su hijo lo llevo nuevamente de cara a la arena, comenzando nuevamente una pelea entre los tres, animada por los ladridos de Notaro.

oooo**A**o**R**o**C**o**A**o**S**o**D**o**R**o**E**o**A**oooo

- Kenshin, Kaoru, que bueno que llegarón

- Tio anohuke – gritaba un pequeño Kenshin al ver al castaño descender la escalera seguido de Notaro para recibir a los recién llegados.

Muy bien… se preguntaran cómo es que Notaro a sobrevivido diez años conservando esa jovialidad tan característica de él, pues aclaro que este Notaro no es el mismo que conocieran como el cachorro que Aoshi regalara a su hermana. Esta mascota en realidad es Notaro Junior Segundo, hijo de Notaro primero, que murió hace dos años atrás.

- Soldado Kenji – recibió Sanosuke al pequeño con un fuerte abrazo – que grande estas. ¿Cómo estas para recibir a Santa?

- Ben , tio anohuke, hoy llegahan mushos hegalos.

- Hola Sanosuke – saludo Kaoru sacándole de los brazos al pequeño de tres años y recibiendo al mismo tiempo un beso en la mejilla de su cuñado.

- Muy bien…- respondió el castaño - subamos Kenshin las maletas al segundo piso para que se acomoden…BATALLÓN, FORMACIÓN – al ultimo grito Souzo, Reiko y Kenji se formaron haciendo el típico saludo militar, iniciando así el juego que compartían con Sanosuke, sacando sonrisas de los adultos que miraban a la tan singular tropa militar.

- Kaoru ven conmigo a la cocina mientras esperamos a los demás - Megumi tomó la mano de su hermana menor para arrastrarla hacia la cocina.

- Pues no deberán esperar mucho, por que ahí vienen Aoshi y Misao – decía Kenshin mirando a través de las cortinas.

Todos salieron a recibir a la familia Saitoh Makimachi, incluso el simpático batallón de Sanosuke marchando al 1, 2, 3… Kenshin, quien también participaba del juego dio la orden de _¡ALTO!_, para que los tres pequeños saludaran al "general Aoshi" y a su esposa Misao. El ojiazul saludo militarmente a los chicos, con la mano derecha en la sien.

- Sanosuke, aquí esta la soldado Sakura – dijo Aoshi, bajando del auto a una pequeña pelinegra de cinco años.

- Reiko! – grito la pequeña al divisar a su prima y amiga. Ambas se abrazaron con emoción.

- Y el soldado Ryota? – pregunto Kenshin.

- Aquí viene despertando – respondió Misao tironeando de la mano al mellizo de Sakura.

- Buenas noches – decía en un bostezo el muchacho, refregándose con el torso de la mano los ojos.

- Eres un flojo – decía con desaprobación Souzo, acercándose al pequeño.

- Ziii, edes un fohjo – repetía Kenji imitando al mayor de todos los primos Saitoh.

- El abuelo llegó! – gritaba Reiko al ver acercarse el auto de Saitoh, interrumpiendo la risa de todos.

Al cabo de dos horas la casa estaba llena, a la media hora de que llegaran Saitoh y Tokio, lo hacían Makoto, Yahiko y su novia Tsubame, con quien se casaría en verano, por lo que el alboroto antes de la cena era gigante, las mujeres estaban entre la cocina y el comedor, mientras los hombres y los niños de dedicaban a decorar la casa y el árbol. Notaro dormía en el sofá, junto al pequeño Ryota que aun seguía con sueño.

Una vez concluidas todas las tareas, (Misao debió despertar a Ryota) todos estaban sentados en la larga mesa, disfrutando de pavo, puré de manzana, papas duquesas y ensalada varias. Yahiko se ganó un coscorrón por el comentario de _"demos gracias a Dios porque Kaoru este año aprendió a cocinar"_ durante la oración de gracias.

Sanosuke, controlando la risa por la actitud de Jouchan, observo con una sonrisa la escena de toda la familia sentada entorno suyo, conversando, riendo y burlándose unos de otros. Paseó la vista por cada uno de los comensales de esa mesa, cada rostro le hacia feliz, porque eran realmente valiosos para él. Ya diez años ha pasado, desde que conoció a Megumi, llegando a vivir a su departamento por culpa de Kenshin, con ello también llegó a conocer a Aoshi, Misao y Kaoru, los mejores amigos que alguna vez pudo haber llegado a desear.

Se reencontró con su padre después del incidente de Yumi, también adquirió otro en su suegro Hajime Saitoh y una madre en la señora Tokio, que lo acogió como tal, al casarse luego de tres años de noviazgo con Megumi.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en unos almendrados castaños que lo observaban desde el otro extremo de la mesa con igual alegría. Megumi le sonreía, como siempre, por lo que él le sonrió también, al mismo tiempo que pedía la atención de todos, alzando su copa de vino en alto para brindar por la alegría de tener a toda su familia esa noche tan especial junto él.

**Fin…**

**Feliz navidad a todas, les desea Arcasdrea.**


End file.
